Berks Greatest and Dealiest Enemy: Hiccup
by savanahthedragontamer354
Summary: When Dragons are banished from Berk Hiccup turns on his friends and family. He becomes deadly and dangerous, can Berk handle him or will they live in fear of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?
1. Chapter 1

Here it goes guys

"Stoik!" cried Mildew, marching up to the great hall.

"What is it this time Mildew?" Stoik asked tiredly.

"Your son's dragon… toothless was it? Raided my cabbage farm with his other dragons and it's been happening a lot lately! You need to get rid of these dragons! They destroy houses, take our food and we just can't take it anymore!" Mildew whined.

"Quit your whining Mildew! These dragons saved our lives, all good things must come with the bad," said Stoik, Hiccup wanted to speak up but he knew better.

"The whole village agrees! You need to get rid of these dragons!" protested Mildew, Hiccup noticed that there were people grouping around Mildew, agreeing with him. This behavior went on for months until something horrible happened. People started losing control of their dragons. Stormfly had disappeared months ago along with barf, belch, meatlug, and hookfang. His friends seemed unaffected by this and went along with normal lives and they began to resent dragons once again. The rants got bigger and when the food storage was destroyed it broke Stoik's last straw.

"That's it!" Stoik roared, causing Hiccup to back up a bit. "I want _all_ dragons off of Berk… NOW!" he roared.

"But Dad," Hiccup tried, but Stoik disregarded him.

"Take Toothless to Dragon Island and leave him there," Stoik ordered.

"He'll never survive on his own!" Hiccup cried.

"JUST DO IT!" demanded Stoik.

"Fine, Dad" Hiccup remarked, jumping on Toothless and flying away. He rounded up all the dragons and took them to Dragon Island. Hiccup stayed with toothless for a while but it eventually was time for Hiccup to go. "Goodbye, Bud" Hiccup said sadly, walking towards the boat. Toothless followed but Hiccup whipped around and looked his dragon in the eyes. "I'll be back but for now you need to stay here, you'll know when I need you. Berk has just made enemies with dragons again, and it wont be pretty." he whispered, Toothless sat down and nodded his head in agreement. Hiccup walked back to the ship and gazed sadly at the island. It took what seemed like forever to get back to the island where he was greeted by all of his 'friends'

"Hey Hiccup" greeted Astrid.

"Astrid," Hiccup said venomously.

"What's with the harsh tone of voice?" she asked.

"Maybe because you resent dragons, you _agree_ with the people that say there shouldn't be dragons on Berk. Anyone who believes that is no friend of mine" Hiccup stated, walking off to his house leaving them all behind stunned.

"Hiccup whats the matter?" asked Stoik worriedly but Hiccup ignored him and stormed straight into his room waiting for night to fall. He drew copies of his other drawings of toothless for hours until it got dark and he was able to sneak out. He ran until he got to the beach where he had hidden a row boat. He climbed in and started rowing… rather slowly towards dragon island. When he was out of Berk's range he started to make Night Fury calls that he had been working on.

Toothless heard a Night Fury call, but not just any Night Fury call… Hiccup's Night Fury call, he looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a tiny row boat. He roared happily in response swimming over to the boat and letting Hiccup get up and hop on. "Hey, Bud! I told you I would be back! Didn't I" Hiccup said happily. They flew back and got met by Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, and Meatlug. "Hey Guys!" Hiccup said happily. "I thought I would never see you again!" he cried, hopping off Toothless and hugging all of his dragon friends. They were all purring with excitement. "Although Berk doesn't know it yet, it just gained another enemy that they really shouldn't have messed with" stated Hiccup, walking to the shore. His dragon friends protecting him in a protective circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup made the mistake of looking down while they were attacking; He saw all of his old friends staring up at him in shock. He wanted to pull down and bring them their dragons but he knew that they hated them once again and it was no use, with Hiccup now leading the dragons it was impossible for Berk to even get one. "Hookfang, now!" Hiccup shouted, he looked down once more to see Snotlout's face which he did indeed laugh at. _'If I could just bring them their- Stop that!" _Hiccup commanded himself, shaking his head. Hookfang burst on fire making houses light up with fire. Hiccup looked across Berk satisfied. "Come on guys! Lets Go!" Hiccup shouted and the dragons began flying away.

"Hiccup wait!" someone shouted, Hiccup paused but Toothless growled a little so he leaned forward and Toothless shot towards the island.

"Hiccup wait!" Snotlout shouted, running a bit forward. He saw Hiccup pause but then leave in the blink of an eye. "Hookfang," he whispered.

"What does it matter Snotlout?" Astrid asked in a snippy voice. "He rides… dragons" she said with disgust. Snotlout wasn't a person to be deep or sentimental but he knew that Astrid wasn't right.

"Have you forgotten what it was like to ride one? You LOVED Stormfly and you let her go, I was wrong to do that with Hookfang. Now it's too late" he said, running away from his friends leaving them shocked. Snotlout was shocked too, he wasn't normally soft or sensitive or even caring but when it came to Hookfang everything changed. There was a knock on his door and he looked up from the drawings he had hiccup do of hookfang.

"Snotlout?" called a voice, it was Astrids.

"Go away, dragon hater" he said venomously.

"You know that they are nothing but destruction, look what they did because of Hiccup" Astrid protested.

"Because they were kicked out! We should have reacted more when our dragons disappeared. Astrid you LOVED Stormfly and you bonded with her and then you just let her go. Get away from me! I never want to see your face_ again!_" Snotlout shouted, he heard her gasp and run out of the house. He smirked in victory and began to picture Hookfang back where he belongs on the floor of his room.

Stoik was at a cross road, Hiccup is his son but he is also his village's worst nightmare. Stoik didn't know what to do as he paced across Hiccup's old rude. "I never should have banned the dragons," he muttered. "I KNEW that toothless couldn't survive on his own but I sent him away!" he lectured to himself. There was a knock on the door so Stoik rushed to it and opened it to see Astrid standing at the door. "What Astrid?" Stoik asked.

"It's Snotlout, I think he wants to join Hiccup" Astrid stated, Stoik thought about it but then remembered what a horrible dragon rider Snotlout was.

"If he joins he'll just make Hiccup mess up more, allowing us some ground" Stoik stated, Astrid nodded in consideration and hurried off in the other direction.

"Another successful raid bud" Hiccup said proudly as they soared to the new dragon island. Toothless purred in agreement. "I wish I knew what you were saying," Hiccup sighed as they landed on their island. "Everyone get some rest, we're raiding the outcasts tomorrow" Hiccup shouted, the dragons roared in what seemed like excitement and sauntered off to their beds. Hiccup waited for toothless to burn the ground and open his wing to where Hiccup laid and Toothless rested his wing on top of him. When Hiccup woke up there was a figure in front of him and Toothless was off to the side bowing down at the thing in front of him. Hiccup looked up to see a beautiful women standing in front of him.

"Hello Hiccup," the women greeted.

"Hi, but not to be rude or anything but who are you?" he asked.

"I am the mother of dragons," the women stated, Hiccup stared at her in shock and then bowed his head. "No need for that," laughed the women.

"Okay… um what do I call you?" he asked.

"Call me mother," said the women.

"Ok, mother" Hiccup said.

"I have come with a gift for protecting my children" mother said softly.

"I do not need a reward for doing the right thing mother," Hiccup stated.

"I get that but I want to offer it," mother remarked.

"Ok," sighed Hiccup.

"You can _become_ a dragon, be one of my children, I will take very good care of you" mother said.

"What about toothless, he cant fly on his own!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"I can mend his tail fin, I offered once but he refused," mother explained.

"No, I cannot accept" Hiccup said, mother looked down at him smiling.

"Take this incast you change your mind," said mother and she handed Hiccup a metal rod with a sign that said _bend me_. "But for now I will grant you the ability to hear what dragons have to say," mother said, gently placing her hand on Hiccup's forehead. There was a burst of light and then everything went black.

Hiccup woke up to see the dragons all crowded around him, he heard several voices all talking at once but when his eyes opened one raised above all. "YOUR AWAKE HICCUP" the voice boomed and then Toothless slammed into him.

"Was that you Toothless?" Hiccup asked, whirling around to face his dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Hiccup!" Toothless whined. "I wanna go for a midnight fly" Hiccup rolled his eyes and got on the saddle.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't able to understand you," Hiccup mumbled.

"You know you love me," Toothless joked, Hiccup chuckled and they took off circling the new and improved dragon island for a while and then flying off to adventure a bit. While they were flying a piece of paper hit Hiccup in the face.

"Whoa bud, land Dragon Island for a second so I can read this" Hiccup said, motioning towards Dragon Island. Toothless landed and Hiccup held the paper out and read it aloud.

**Wanted: Hiccup Haddok**

**[Insert drawing of Hiccup]**

**Berk's deadliest enemy**

**Reward: A year's worth of chicken and a yak**

"Oh Gods Toothless, this is bad" Hiccup stated, he heard shuffling noises which meant that someone else was here.

"Ready to go now?" Toothless asked.

"Let's go bud," said Hiccup but when they were taking off Hiccup got hit by a bola and fell to the ground.

"HICCUP!" screeched Toothless.

"Go Toothless, I'll call you when I need you," screamed Hiccup.

"I'm not leaving you!" Toothless protested.

"Just do it before they find the need to go after you too!" yelled Hiccup, Toothless huffed in protest but swam off in the direction of Berk. Hiccup made a mental note _'Night Furies can swim' _"Better add that to the book of dragons when I get back," he muttered. He looked up and scowled angrily at the person who captured him and loaded him onto a boat. "I'm hungry" whined Hiccup.

"Would ya shut up already?" protested his captor.

"It's not like I'm even deadly without my dragon, so you can stop pretending like I have the ability to hurt you" Hiccup said, it was a lie… now, mother had insisted that he work on his combat skills and he was actually pretty strong but they knew the Hiccup from Berk that was '_Stoik's little disappointment'_

"Not taking any chances," stated his captor, he sighed. It had been worth a shot. Hiccup looked up and saw Berk closing in on them and soon they were at the docks and he was being carried towards his old house.

"Lug me anywhere, I don't care if you personally escort me to my jail cell but don't take me in that house" Hiccup pleaded, apparently it worked because his captor turned the other direction and headed for the prison. They walked in and cut the bola's shoving me into a cell and locking it. _Where did they even get the key? _Hiccup wondered. He walked around the cell waiting for his dad to show up. '_Oh, Stoik the Vast! So big and strong but his son… Hiccup! Such a disappointment! It's hard to believe that Hiccup is really his son' _is what everyone would say and Hiccup had enough. He was appreciated among dragons, not resented or neglected. He heard the lumber of his father's footsteps so he sat down and examined his fingernails carelessly.

"Hiccup?" called his father, he stayed silent. "I know you're here!" said _Stoik _walking up to his cell. Hiccup glanced up but returned his attention to his fingernails. Stoik just stood there staring at hiccup. Hiccup looked up at his father annoyed.

"Can I help you?" he asked irritably.

"Why?" whispered Stoik, but Hiccup had the hearing of a dragon so he heard it.

"Why what?" asked Hiccup.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" answered Stoik.

"Because it was the right thing to do and being with dragons is what I'm supposed to do, Mother agrees with me as well" stated Hiccup.

"Mother?" asked Stoik.

"The mother of dragons," Hiccup answered.

"I see," said Stoik, turning around and walking out of the prison. Hiccup smirked, he could escape later once everyone thought he was down for the count. Hiccup passed the time by taking off his fake foot and tossing it in the air and playing with it. He also talked with mother for a while.

"Mother, do you think it is safe for me to leave yet?" Hiccup asked, mother nodded her head and Hiccup smirked pulling out an iron toothpick from his fake foot and putting it back on. He walked up to the door and picked the lock. When he was out of the village and in the forest he made night fury calls but when he got on the beach he tripped and Astrid caught him.

"Your not getting off this island Hiccup, don't you _ever_ forget it." Astrid snarled.

"I beg to differ," Hiccup mocked as he was tossed back into his cell. "YOU'RE A SMART WOMEN ASTRID; YOU KNOW I HAVE A BETTER PLAN THAN THIS!" Hiccup yelled as she left the room. A few hours later he escaped again and tried to meet Toothless on the beach but Astrid was waiting for him and she got him one more time.

"Give it up Hiccup, you're not getting off this island" Astrid said, throwing Hiccup back in his cell. This time he waited for Astrid to be off duty until he made his great escape in which Ruffnut and Tuffnut pinned him down.

"How many times must we tell you? You. Must. Stay. In. Your. Cell." Tuffnut said.

"Sorry, but not this time!" Hiccup said, he knocked Tuffnut out with his fake leg and pushed Ruffnut to the side leaving her dazed. Toothless landed but next to him was… Snotlout on hookfang? Hookfang must have seen the confused look on his face because he immediately spoke back.

"He's cool!" Hookfang exclaimed happily. Hiccup nodded and hopped on Toothless,

"Let's go bud, we need to show Snotlout around the new Dragon Island!" cheered Hiccup, taking off with Hookfang right behind him.

"WHOOOOO!" shouted Snotlout. "I forgot how much fun riding a dragon was," he shouted, Hookfang laughed at his rider.

"Does anyone know why I was so tough on him before? Oh wait… I remember. But I don't think that I'll stop" Hookfang said bursting into flames and darkly laughing.

"AHHH!" Snotlout screamed and jumped into the ocean. Hookfang scooped him up right after.

"And that is how I show love," stated Hookfang.

"I think he missed you Snotlout," Hiccup yelled,

"Yeah, I could tell," Snotlout said sarcastically and they continued their walk around the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiny Rant Before the Chapter:

Ok, so they say that Hiccup was at the bottom of the class… on the first exercise with the gronkle he stayed up until it was him and Astrid. It's not his fault the Gronkle decided to follow him. Astrid yells at him because _she _landed on _him_ it's not like it was the other way around! If anything, Hiccup was one of the best in his class before learning the dragon secrets. Plus they call him scrawny when Astrid and the twins are just as skinny as he is _Rant End._

"Mother!" called Hiccup, running around the island.

"Yes Hiccup?" replied Mother .

"AH!" Hiccup screeched.

"Sorry…" Mother said, holding back a laugh.

"No you're not," Hiccup said glumly.

"Anyway, what did you need Hiccup Hodge?" asked 'Ms. Hodge' you see… right before Hiccup and Toothless got captured The Mother of Dragons told Hiccup her real name. Jennie Hodge and she made Hiccup her son. Hiccup Hodge, so he is now The Brother of Dragons.

"Ok, please don't call me by my full name and when is Snotlout going to be able to learn how to talk to dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"Ok, Hodge is better than Haddock and soon, you need to know that you can trust him without hesitation." Jennie replied.

"Ok Mom," said Hiccup, Jennie laughed and disappeared.

**Stoik**

"That blasted boy got away!" Stoik shouted. "How did this happen?" Stoik asked Astrid.

"I don't know sir, I caught Hiccup both times he tried to escape. He didn't struggle which was the weird thing he simply laughed and told me that I should know that he had a better plan than this" Astrid replied, Stoik nodded and Astrid left.

"Do you know how Hiccup got out?" he asked Fishlegs.

"No, there were no escapes when I was on duty because Hiccup wasn't in jail yet," Fishlegs replied, usually he would crack under the pressure but he was telling the truth.

"Ok, but go get Ruffnut and Tuffnut for me" Stoik ordered, Fishlegs nodded and hurried off . Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked in pretty banged up. Tuffnut had wood wrapped around his leg so he couldn't use it (Hiccups invention for when you hurt a bone) and Ruffnut had bandages wrapped around her head.

"Do either of you know how Hiccup got away?" Stoik asked.

"Well about that…" Tuffnut said trailing off.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Stoik demanded.

"Hiccupgotoutandwhenwepinnedhimdownhekickedmylegwithhisfakefootshatteringtheboneandleavingmeunconsciousandhemusthavehitrufffnutintheheadmakingherpassoutto(Hiccup got out and when we pinned him down he kicked my leg with his fake foot shattering the bone and leaving me unconscious and he must have hit Ruffnut in the head making her pass out to)" Tuffnut said quickly but Stoik heard every word.

"So he's stronger than we expected, he'll be back and we'll be waiting" Stoik said, motioning for them to leave.

**Alvin**

"We need the dragon conqueror, and we need him now" Alvin demanded, while the council room got hit by a Monstrous Nightmare. "Prepare the ships! We Head for Berk! NOW!" Alvin yelled

**Snotlout**

"WHOOOO!" Snotlout screamed, flying on Hookfang was so much fun. Snotlout couldn't remember why he never went looking for Hookfang but that didn't matter now. "Hey Hookfang, what do you say we go and find my little cousin?" Snolout shouted, Hookfang nodded and took off in what Snotlout assumed was Hiccup' s direction. He saw Hiccups scrawny figure and Hookfang began to descend. Hiccup looked up and smiled.

"Hey Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Snotlout when Hookfang landed.

"I heard your dragon," Hiccup replied.

"Oh…" Snorlout said. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to my mother," Hiccup replied.

"I thought your mom died," Snotlout said, obviously confused.

"She did, my _new _mom is The Mother of Dragons… she took me under her wing and made me her son" Hiccup explained, Snotlout nodded.

"Cool, when do I get to meet her?" asked Snotlout.

"How about now?" suggested a voice, Snotlout whipped around and saw a beautiful woman. She walked past him and next to Hiccup gently placing her arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Jealousy overwhelmed Snotlout but he shook it off remembering that she was Hiccups mother.

"Hi," Snotlout managed.

"I'm Jennie Hodge, Mother of Dragons. You must be Snotlout, Hiccup mentioned you when I talked to him earlier" said Jennie, holding out her hand. Snotlout shook it hesitantly, but he was hoping it didn't show. "No need to be nervous dear," Jennie soothed. Hiccup laughed and Snotlout tried to throw himself at Hiccup but Jennie stood in his way, she turned a violent shade of red and stared him in the eye. "Hurt my son and you'll regret it" she growled, Snotlout backed up. He was completely shocked.

"Yes ma'am." he said, hurrying to Hookfang.

"Mom, no need to be overprotective, I would have dodged him!" Hiccup complained, Jennie smiled.

"It's what mothers do," she said, and in a flash she was gone.

"I'm gonna do some laps around the island, see you later Hiccup!" Snotlout shouted as he took off on Hookfang.

**Alvin**

"We're approaching Berk!" Savage shouted from the other side of the boat. Aliving walked up to Savage and saw as the boat quickly got to Berk's shores.

"Time to get their Dragon Conqueror," Alvin said gleefully, pulling up on the shores. He knew where Stoik's house was so he walked up and the light was on. He knocked down the door to find Stoik pacing around but when he saw Alvin hatred spread across his face.

"What do you want" Stoik growled.

"Where's the Dragon Conqueror?" Alvin demanded.

"You mean Hiccup?" he asked.

"Your boy? He's the Dragon Conqueror? I don't believe you!" Alvin roared.

"Well it's the truth!" he said, flinging a piece of paper at Alvin.

"This much for one boy?" Alvin said after reading it. "It's a fake!" he howled and he stormed out looking for the Dragon Conqueror.

**Hiccup**

"I'm bored," Toothless whined.

"I know Toothless but Snotlout isn't back yet" Hiccup said.

"Then let's go get him! I wanna raid" Toothless whined,

"Hiccup!" screamed Hookfang, Hiccup looked up and saw them coming in, fast.

"Move Toothless!" Hiccup screeched, they both ran out of the way and watched as Hookfang and Snotlout came in for a messy landing. "Come on Bud, let's get the other dragons ready for a raid," said Hiccup and they went off to get the other dragons

***Spongebob Narrator Voice* 10 minutes later**

"MOVE OUT!" Hiccup yelled, and they went for Berk.

**Alvin**

Alvin knew they were harboring the Dragon Conqueror… somewhere he just didn't know where. "DRAGON ATTACK!" someone screeched. Alvin rushed outside to see a Monstrous Nightmare roasting a house with a rider on it. _'So that's the Dragon Conqueror' _Alvin thought but then he saw the Night Fury destroying a watch tower. _'If that guys the dragon conqueror then why isn't he on the Night Fury?' _Alvin asked himself. Then he made out a little figure on top of the Night Fury.

"It's the Dragon Conqueror!" He yelled, motioning towards the Night Fury. Outcasts fan towards it with Alvin in front. The Night Fury landed but there were dragons surrounding it in a protective circle.

"I don't suppose you're here for a cup of tea" the voice said.

"I'm here for the Dragon Conqueror, I'm here for you" Alvin said.

"That's what I thought," the voice said glumly. He heard someone hit the ground and the dragons made a little space to where the motioned Alvin forward to look through. He saw Hiccup, Stoik's little dissapointment.

"Great Odin's Goat!" Alvin exclaimed. "Stoik was tellin' the truth about you 'Iccup!" Alvin said, the look on Hiccup's face dropped.

"Did he seriously just rat me out to you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Alvin replied.

"Ugh," Hiccup groaned.

"Why don't you come with me and make things easy?" Alvin suggested.

"You wish," Hiccup said, Alvin sighed.

"Had to make it difficult didn't you," Alvin said.

"Yep," Hiccup said in a matter-of-face voice.

"Well, here we go" Alvin said and he threw a Dagger at Hiccup's shoulder, Hiccup yelped and fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hiccup said,

"Why not?" Alvin sneered.

"I've got a _very_ over protective Mother," Hiccup stated, Alvin looked at the boy confused. He killed Hiccup's mother. "MOM!" Hiccup screeched, and then there was a blinding light.

**Jennie**

Jennie was in the Nursery playing with the baby dragons when she heard a screech "MOM!" It was Hiccup's voice. Usually he just said her name so he must be in trouble. She flashed to where he was and saw him loosing blood with a dagger in his shoulder. Jennie could feel herself turn red.

"Who did this?" Jennie asked calmly. Hiccup pointed to a buff man standing behind me. Jennie whipped around and stared him in the eye. "Get off this island," she demanded.

"W-what?" stuttered the man.

"Get off this island and never touch my son again!" Jennie screeched, Alvin turned and ran, Jennie smirked and turned to help Hiccup. She gently pulled the dagger out and pulled out her emergency healing supplies. She put cream on it and wrapped it in bandage.

"Thanks Mom," Hiccup said as Jennie helped him up.

"Let's get everyone and go home," she said, Hiccup nodded and got on Hiccup. Jennie got on behind him and they took off.

"LETS GO!" Hiccup shouted and he watched as all the dragons shot into the sky and they headed home.

**A/N**

**I am so caught up in my own story xD… sorry if they last chapters were rushed or anything, plus I messed up switching P.O.V if there are any mistakes tell me and I'll fix them later on… See you later my Dragon Trainers :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiccup**

Hiccup was playing with a baby Skrill in the nursery when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. "Hey Hiccup, _whoa _what happened to your shoulder?" asked Snotlout, Hiccup sighed and watched as the baby skrill ran off.

"Alvin happened," Hiccup replied, Snotlout walked over and sat beside Hiccup.

"Alvin the treacherous?" asked Snotlout.

"The one and only," Hiccup replied, motioning for the baby Whispering Death to come over to him.

"Can I rest in your lap Hiccup?" asked the little Whispering Death, Hiccup nodded and the Whispering Death curled up in his lap.

"Dude it's like you can understand them," said Snotlout.

"That's because I can," Hiccup said, causing Snotlout to stare at him dumbstruck.

"_You _can understand _dragons?_" asked Snotlout,

"Yep, and once my Mom thinks she can trust you… she might let you understand dragonese too," said Hiccup, when Snotlout heard this, his smile got ten times bigger.

"Well, I'm going to go play with the baby Timber Jack over there," said Snotlout, walking over to the Timber Jack's and sitting down. Hiccup sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He just wished that Stoick would understand and let them back but that was obviously never going to happen. He heard the dinner bell and went with Snotlout to meet his mom for dinner.

**Alvin**

So Hiccup the Useless is the dragon conqueror, but he's fighting against Berk? If Stoick's desperate maybe I could strike up a deal. It's worth a shot isn't it? Alvin walked up to Stoick's house and for once he knocked. "Come in!" yelled Stoick. Alvin opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Stoick," he greeted.

"Alvin? What are you doing here?" asked Stoick, obviously confused.

"Well, you have a dragon problem, I have a dragon problem and they both revolve around your boy, _Hiccup" _said Alvin, this apparently got Stoick's attention because he was looking Alvin dead in the eyes.

"Are you attempting to make a deal?" asked Stoick.

"No Alvin, I came into enemy territory to give you a pie" said Alvin sarcastically.

"Well then, let's hear the deal" said Stoick.

"We combine forces to capture the boy, nothing more… nothing less" said Alvin.

"What about who _gets _to keep Hiccup once he's captured?" asked Stoick.

"If he becomes too much of a hassle for you I would gladly take the boy, I just don't think you trust me enough to let me have him," replied Alvin.

"True, but Hiccup would never help you. Your Alvin the treacherous and… if I'm correct you impaled him in the shoulder with your dagger," said Stoick.

"You've got a point, so… who gets the boy?" asked Alvin.

"We get him for a while and if we can't turn him around he will be exiled to Outcast Island," replied Stoick.

"Sounds fair, pleasure doing business with you Stoick," said Alvin, shaking Stoick's hand and walking out towards his boat. Now we just have to wait for Hiccup to fall into one of their traps.

**Hiccup**

Hiccup's Mom had ordered a raid after Dinner so they hurried to finish and when they did they hopped on their dragons and sped to Berk. "TOOTHLESS SLOW DOWN!" Hiccup shouted, the handle was coming loose and if Toothless didn't slow down then he would fall. Hiccup knew it was too late so he locked the tail so Toothless could fly without him. Toothless dove and the handle came off; they were at a sharp turn so when Toothless turned he was flung off and onto the ground. People noticed Hiccup and were running towards him. Toothless tried to go to Hiccup but Hiccup shook his head. "Go, bud. I'll be fine," said Hiccup. Someone yanked him up, that someone was Astrid.

"Come on, traitor. You have a date with a jail cell" said Astrid.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" said Hiccup as she dragged him along. It took what seemed like forever to get where the jail was.

"We have a… _special _place for you" said Astrid, tying a rope around Hiccup's waist.

"What do you mean spec-IALLLLLL!" yelled Hiccup, when Astrid pushed him over a ledge. He stopped an inch from the ground where Astrid cut the line. There was a chain ceiling, and the door was at the top. The walls were smoothed over so there was no way to climb. Hiccup untied himself and thought of ways to get out. He pulled things out of all his pockets. And when he took his shoes off he noticed a silver rod. He picked it up and saw the sign that said 'Bend me' Hiccup knew it was his only chance so he bent the rod and it broke in half, releasing a golden light that surrounded Hiccup until standing in the place of where Hiccup stood was a pure black Night Fury. Hiccup spent an hour learning how to fly around his cell and once he was good enough he roared out in fury. Hoping to get someone's attention, it worked because there was Stoick, Astrid, and a lot of other people standing at the doorway when Hiccup sent a plasma blast at the chain ceiling and flying out. He heard one thing before he was out of range.

"Was that Hiccup?" and it was Astrid who said it, Hiccup shook his head; flying back towards Dragon island.

**Astrid**

Astrid was confused, Hiccup couldn't have gotten out but he wasn't a dragon was he? Astrid wasn't sure what to think. "If that was Hiccup, then we don't have a chance against him… he's a Night Fury" said Astrid.

"Don't be preposterous, Astrid. Hiccup isn't a dragon and there isn't a thing in this world that can turn Humans into Dragons," said Stoick, but Astrid wasn't convinced and she was sure the Stoick wasn't either. She kept playing the scene in her head over and over again until she focused on the eyes of the dragon that were very confusing. They were Forest Green _human _eyes, her eyes widened when her suspicions became reality. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was a dragon.

**A/N**

**AND BAM IT'S AN UPDATE? WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT… I bet ****vitimontherun** **was :D Over 1000 words, I wanted it to be longer but I was out for most of the day so I didn't have time plus this was a REALLY good ending!**


End file.
